The Realization
by Tinkerbell'sstuntdouble
Summary: Rory and Logan are meant to be, everyone knows that. But they've hit a bump in the road named Tina. How will Rory get back the love her life? With a fake engagment to Finn of course! This is my first story so please read and reveiw! Rogan and FinnOC.
1. The Happy Couple

My names Lauryn and this is my first story so please review even if it's only a short review or a flame. This is about Rory and realizing that she still loves Logan

_Logan Huntzberger and Tina Smith have announced their engagement to the world. The happy couple is set to marry sometime in October. Logan is the son of Mitchum and Shelia Huntzberger and Tina is the daughter of Robby and Anna Smith. They are currently residing in New York, New York._

Normally when I read the paper, I note on the things I can do better but feel good about seeing my name in the paper. I normally see my name and no one else's I know.

Okay that's a lie. Lane and her band made it big so I sometimes see Lane's name or Hep Alien in the paper. But never in a million years did I expect to see Logan, my Logan, engaged to someone else!

I love Logan and when I turned him down I knew we would never be together but I never thought that some one else would get him. I love him. I love Logan Huntzberger. That man helped me grow up, and suddenly I knew what I had to do.

"Mom" I whispered into the phone

"Yeah sweets" she said, widely awake after possibly 4 cups of coffee

"I'm going to New York City, I'm going to see Logan" I told her and heard the sound of the phone being dropped to the ground as my mother comprehended the fact that I was leaving to go chase my ex boyfriend, the man I could have married.

I might continue but I don't know so please review.


	2. Whose Lexi?

Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed or read my story! Okay this part is about Logan. Oh and I didn't mean to write Shelia instead of Shira. Yeah two updates in one day, that just proves I have nothing better to do with my time

Disclaimer- I do not own Gilmore Girls cause if I did it wouldn't have gotten canceled

"Wake up honey, today we are going to meet with the wedding planner" Tina sang, excited that she and her future husband were going to start planning there wedding. I couldn't get over the fact that I was getting married, to a Huntzberger!

"Okay, okay, what time is it anyway?" Logan grumbled fumbling around a bit until finally grabbing the clock shocked to see the numbers read 7:00, "why the hell would you wake me up at 7:00!"

"Because we have a meeting with the wedding planner" Tina yelled, "don't you want to get married?"

"Yeah, but I wasn't aware there was a 7:00 on Saturdays" Logan mumbled, then a wave of sadness hit him; that sounded like something Rory would say

"Come on. We have to meet with him. Shira recommended him" Tina told him

"Shut up" Logan grumbled

"Fine" Tina yelled pouring her ice cold water all over his head, "you could have gotten up when I said so"

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

"Okay, I'm there, were should I go now?" Rory questioned her best friend

"Rory, its simple, turn!" Paris yelled

"Sorry, I'm kinda nervous" Rory said

"Oh yeah, the whole trying to stop Logan from getting married, I know. But if you love him" Paris told her

"Paris, I think it might be nice to meet this Tina girl" Rory muttered

"Fine, look I see you. I'm the idiot outside in a turtleneck waving" Paris snapped before hanging up

"Paris, it's good to see you" Rory exclaimed, looking at her one of her best friends, "you look different"

"Nothing is different Gilmore" Paris yelled

"Right, sorry I said anything" Rory muttered

"Good, now I happen to know that Logan and Tina are meeting with this wacky kooky lady Shira suggested, we could possibly crash. I know, you'll be getting married and I'll be your best friend" Paris suggested

"Paris are you sure your okay, your acting really weird" Rory told her

"I'm fine Gilmore, now what do you say" Paris asked

"Fine, but I just want to say right now this wasn't my idea" Rory muttered

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

"This is so stupid Paris" Rory muttered

"Suck it up Gilmore" Paris ordered

"Hello, I'm Lexi and I need your services" Rory said in a false high voice

"Oh well I'm meeting with a couple right now-" she trailed off

"Listen lady, I will not take no for an answer, you will give up your services" Paris demanded

"I know that woman" Logan muttered, as he walked to where the wedding planner 'Lexi' and Paris were, "Paris Geller?"

"Well it's McMaster but yeah" Paris told him

"So what are you doing here?" Logan asked

"She's with me" Rory told him, using her normal voice

"Rory?" Logan asked, shocked to see the first girl he ever loved in front of him, with his fiancée behind him looking spitting mad


	3. The idiot and the Journilist

Okay in this chapter the whole Logan and Tina thing begins to fall apart. YEA! You also begin to see Tina for the little bitch she is. And for everyone who watches Hannah Montana, JAKE'S BACK! Bye the way I changed the summery. It still sucks just a little less.

Lauryn

Disclaimer- I don't own Gilmore Girls

"Who's Rory?" Tina asked

"Old girlfriend" Logan told her never taking his eyes off Rory, "so what are you doing here?"

"Well, I believe that is none of your business" Rory told him

"Oh for god's sake, Rory, I'm not about to seat here and listen to a third grade version of I'm not going to tell you. I'll be in the car" Paris snapped

"Well, I think I know what she's doing here. You were jealous of me and you had to come and crash our meeting so that Logan would take you back. News's flash! I'm with Logan not you" Tina said, her smile looking a tiny bit on the evil side

"Oh no you see I'm not here to crash your party, I'm here because I'm getting married

"I don't believe you" Tina told her, the tiny girl only coming up to Rory's shoulder

"Well, then tonight why don't we have dinner, me, Logan, my fiancée, and you?" Rory proposed

"Fine" Tina told her, "but that doesn't mean I'll like you"

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

"I don't know where is he is" Rory muttered nervously

"Well maybe cause you don't have one" Tina snipped

_Flashback_

"_Hello this is New York's most handsome man" Finn yelled into the phone_

"_Also the drunkest" Rory told him, "how'd you like to play the ultimate prank on Logan?"_

"_Ooh! What would I have to do" Finn squealed_

"_Pretend to be my fiancée. Cause I kinda told Logan's fiancée that I had a fiancée so I know need one and you're the only one I could think to along with my crazy plan" _

"_Okay I'm in. Can we have secret code names?"_

"_Yeah, you're the idiot who's always drunk and I'm the loveliest journalist alive" Rory told him hanging up the phone_

_End flashback_

_The idiot better get here _Rory thought

"Hullo, sorry I'm late, Rory love so good to see you. It's so lucky I got back in time, I had such a flight" Finn told them, kissing Rory on the cheek

"Hey Finny" Rory giggled

"You're engaged to my best friend?" Logan asked

"Yeah, But Logan you can't deny true love" Rory told him

"So shall we order, look at that gorgeous red head, scuse me while I go get her number" Finn said, about to get up but Rory laid a hand on his leg

"Finn, were engaged remember"

"Oh right" Finn muttered

"So Finn, how long have you two been engaged?" Tina asked

"2 weeks, we wanted to just enjoy it for a while until we brought in the wedding planner" Rory told her

"I was asking Finn" Tina responded

"Well, you know what they say. There are some things that make a couple a whole person" Rory told Tina while staring directly at Logan who was quickly turning a deep purple.

"Rory love, I don't think we need to share details of our personal life, like our sex life" Finn muttered, shocked she would go so far to hurt Logan

Rory looked surprised "I was talking about love, not sex Finnegan"

"Oh my mistake" Finn told her

"You're sleeping with Finn?" Logan asked her

"Well you're fucking Tina!" Rory exclaimed

"Who said?" Logan questioned

"If you're not sleeping with her then I will eat my toe" Rory told him

"Well there's no need for that" Tina grumbled

"I know it" Rory shrieked

"So love, I know a great hotel" Finn suggested

"EW perv" Tina yelled slapping his face

"Well do you like pervs?" Finn asked

"Uh no" Tina told him

"Then I'm, no perv, Colin's the perv" Finn told her

"Who's Colin?" Tina asked

"Our other best mate, of course the bastard is already married and doesn't have to go through with this" Finn sulked

"well he had to go through with it at one point" Tina told him, running her hand up and down Finn's leg, Finn checked to see if Rory or Logan was looking; they were to busy arguing

"How about going to that hotel now?"


	4. Promise me we'll always be friends

Sorry, I know I haven't updated in a while. SO SORRY. Thanks to all the people who reviewed, please keep it up. I love any and all reviews. I also wrote a one-shot for Hannah Montana, so check that out to. In this chapter Tina schemes against Rory and Finn, Rory and Finn's friendship begins to show, and I'm really sorry but not a lot of Rogan interaction, sorry. Actually no Rogan interaction, sorry

Disclaimer- I don't own Gilmore Girls

"Where am I" Tina muttered, groaning as she sat up._ How unusual, normally the room doesn't spin and since when did Logan dye is hair brown? _She thought

"OH MY GOD!" Tina screeched

Finn shot up, "What is the place on fire?"

"No you idiot, we had sex, I think. My memory's a little foggy, but whatever. Listen Logan and Roxie can never learn about this" Tina ordered

"It's Rory" Finn told her

"I DON'T CARE! Sorry, just go to your place. Wait this is your house so I'm just going to go home to my house, which I call home" Tina rambled

"Okay Love, now go cause Rory is coming here" Finn told her, smiling his charming Aussie smile

_Damn he's hot _Tina thought,_ wait Finn isn't Logan, I'm engaged to Logan, so no Finn_

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

"Logan, maybe we could go out for dinner with Rhonda and Finn again" Tina suggested

"I don't know" Logan

"Please Logey" Tina purred, moving herself to his lap, using her puppy dog eyes

"Fine, damn how do you always get me with that" Logan asked

"It's all part of being a woman" Tina sighed

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

This is a month later, Rory and Logan are on their way to becoming friends and let's just say that Tina and Finn are already friends

"No, this cannot be happening" Tina moaned

26 year old Tina Smith was sitting in a bathroom stall; the only unique thing about the situation was she had a pregnancy test in her hand

"Come one, it has to have been at least an hour" She groaned, thinking about what would happen. She would, of course, tell Logan it was his and pray that the baby looked like her. If it looked like Finn she was dead, and then there was the whole issue with Rachel and Finn. Although maybe they weren't engaged, Nah, they had to be. Who would be stupid enough to pretend that they were engaged,. If she could break them up maybe Rain would profess her love for Logan and then she and Finn could be together. It was a long shot but worth it,

BRING, "oh goody, time to see what the hell is up with my life." she looked at the stick and saw a plus sign, "oh crap"

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

"Finn, we have a problem." Rory told her 'fiancée'

"What, I see no problem, we pretend were engaged" Finn told her

"Yeah, but now Logan wants to stay at our place for the week with the bitch cause he's house is getting un-bugged" Rory shrieked

"Love, are you sure you're okay?" Finn asked, "You sound nervous"

"I am. Finn I really blew it with Logan. I love him and he's got Tina. and I'm freaking out about being engaged to you. What if it doesn't work and Logan finds out and if he doesn't find out what- we 'break up' or get married. and I would insist we would get married so that I could show Tina that I really am happy" Rory rambled

"Okay Love, if you really love him he'll figure it out and you two can be together. And Rory I do love you but as a friend and I will do anything for you." Finn comforted

"Thanks Finn, I love you to" Rory smiled

"How about you come over and we can watch Willy Wonka and the Chocolate factory and eat candy till I puke and you laugh?" Finn suggested

"Great, I'll be over ASAP" Rory smiled, as she hung up

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

"Ohh, I love this part" Rory squealed as she moved closer to Finn, suddenly she paused the movie and she turned to Finn, her aqua eyes filled with intensity

"aren't the rules that we can't pause the movie?" Finn asked

Rory looked into his eyes for a couple more seconds before moving closer, suddenly her lips were on his. Finn was so shocked he squiremed for a while before finally relaxing into the kiss.

"Rory, what was that for?" Finn asked quitly after she had gotten off his lap

"I don't know, I just thought that maybe. god now it sounds stupid but maybe that hteir was a reason I chose you other then the fact I thought you would go along with my plan. Maybe we had some chemistry" Rory

"well, did we?" Finn asked

"you were there to" Rory argued

"yeah fine, Ror, I love you like a sister" Finn

"Me too, cept for me I love you like a brother. Finn promise me we'll be friends forever" Rory told him as she leaned against him starting the movie

"I promise" Finn muttered as he kissed the top of her head

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLR

Okay I thougt that was was sweet. I love that whole Finn/Rory friendship. Please review and again sorry for the wait

Lauryn


	5. Rory and Finn vs Logan and Tina

I was having trouble with this chapter when it just started to pour out. I think this is the longest chapter so please review; I have over a thousand hits and like 10 or 11 reviews.

Disclaimer- I don't own Gilmore Girls

"Rory dear, I just heard" Emily called out from the phone

"Grandma what's going on?" Rory mumbled, "Good god it's only 7:30"

"I just heard about your upcoming wedding, I am rather disappointed that you didn't tell me about it but all the same" Emily answered, ignoring her granddaughter's complaining

"What are you talking about" Rory mumbled

"You're wedding to Finnegan Morgan the 4th!" Emily exclaimed

"Uh grandma can I call you back?" Rory asked

"Of course, this Friday we'll eat with Finnegan and his parents" Emily excitedly told Rory

"Okay grandma" Rory mumbled her head hitting her pillow until she realized that if her grandmother knew her mother and father probably knew to

"Rory dear, please call your mother and invite her to dinner also" Emily said to Rory although it felt that possibly she was talking to Lorelai

"Kay Grandma" Rory mumbled

"OH MY GOD RORY! Are you engaged to Finn?" Lorelai screeched and Rory could hear faint, cell phones out side

"No, mom it was to get Logan jealous and now it's just evolved" Rory cried

"Aw sweets, don't worry. Just go along with it. If you and Finn end up married then just get divorced" Lorelai chirped

"How much coffee have you had?" Rory asked

"Lots and lots" Lorelai answered

"Okay, I'm gonna talk to someone saner, and right now that's Paris" Rory told her mother

"Okay sweets" Lorelai laughed

"Bye mom" Rory hung up

"What do you want" Paris yelled into the phone

"Lovely Paris, I need help" Rory told her and the whole story just came spilling out

"Good god Rory, could you have gotten any more insane?" Paris asked

"no then I would have been you"

"touché, just well, plan your wedding to Finn. If he comes through and says he loves you he loves you and you can live happily ever after, if not then your marriage was cut short by lack of love" Paris told her

"wow, were did you think of that" Rory asked

"I pulled it out of the air" Paris snapped

"thank you Paris" Rory told her before hanging up and calling Finn

"Hey Finn" Rory said

"Ello Love, unless you read no paper, magazines, don't watch TV, or get on the computer I would hazard to guess that you've heard that were engaged" Finn chirped

"Yeah, and so has Emily Gilmore" Rory answered

"So what do we do" Finn asked

"We pray that Logan pulls through before our wedding and tells me he loves me" Rory whispered

"So what do I do?" Finn asked

"First go out and get me an engagement ring. Second come over tonight and we'll talk about our history. We have to have all the facts straight" Rory told him going into journalist mode

"Kay love, now I have to go get you an engagement ring" Finn told her

"Finn, you just look ravishing in your suit" Emily smiled sweetly as Lorelai pretended to gag, "stop that Lorelai"

"So sorry mom" Lorelai said

"So Rory, how did you two meet" Emily asked

"Well, we just bumped into each other at the coffee kiosk; you all know how I love my coffee" Rory started

"and when I saw I made myself appear at the coffee kiosk more often to make sure I bumped into this beautiful girl" Finn finished

"So Finn I understand you father is Finnegan Morgan 3rd, Morgan and Gilmore insurance together" Richard dreamed

"Well, that's a lovely thought, right love?" Finn said to his fiancée

"Right Finny" Rory giggled

"How cute, Richard he calls her love" Emily told her husband

"That is very cute Emily" Richard told her

"So for your wedding I'm thinking we have it in summer, of course that's when the Huntzberger and Smith girl wedding is. We have to have the best wedding. I'm thinking a beautiful white strapless dress. Little diamonds sewed in to the dress. I'm thinking a beach wedding" Emily exclaimed

"Grandma, uh we were thinking a wedding in a church and maybe a nice wedding dress I saw in a store" Rory suggested

"Of course not, your wedding dress will be custom made" Emily demanded

"But it was great, Grandma I know you'll like it when I show it to you" Rory offered

"Rory, dear, not custom made is well, insane. We can have Gucci make you a dress, or Stella. Please Rory rethink this" Emily begged

"No, I want this dress Grandma. Oh and I really don't like sand so maybe I, I mean we could get married at the town gazebo" Rory stuck up for her wedding

"Fine, but if Logan and what's-her-face ends up being the best wedding of summer don't blame me" Emily snapped

"Good god that was awful" Lorelai whispered as she climbed into her bed, turning on the TV

"And in more news, Rory Gilmore, granddaughter of Emily and Richard Gilmore and Francesca and Michael Hayden, is engaged to Finn Morgan, the heir wild child. Ironically enough Finn's friend Logan Huntzberger, of Huntzberger Media, is also engaged. So is it going to be Finn and Rory vs. Logan and Tina? Only time will tell" The news lady read as a picture of Finn and Rory at the restaurant flashed across the screen

"Oh my god" she whispered

UP NEXT- I'm thinking Rory's going to go home with Finn and the whole Chapter will be him meeting the town.

Also I just made up the Hayden's last names, I might bring Chris and them into the story so if anyone knows there names please leave a review or email me.

Lauryn


	6. A Quaint Wedding

"Okay Grandma here it is" Rory told her grandmother, her smile turning into a frown because her grandmother looked a bit disappointed

"It's a bit plain" Emily commented

"But I love it Grandma" Rory told her

"God, mom. If she loves it let her buy it" Lorelai told her mom

"Lorelai, please. She doesn't need a sensible dress, she needs a glamorous dress" Emily told her daughter, noticing the look that flashed between Lorelai and Rory, "what. I'm not immune to those looks

"Well, obviously you don't read People, because then you would know that Finn and Rory are the number one wedding" Lorelai told her

"Oh, that's wonderful! Rory, darling, obviously they fall for that quaint small town thing so well go with that. Oh Rory! This dress is perfect!" Emily exclaimed, mentioning the dress that Rory had already picked out, "Employee!"

"Emily Gilmore ladies and gentleman" Lorelai said taking a big gulp of coffee

"She's a bit insane" Rory said to her mom

"Sweets, you're just noticing it?" Lorelai asked

"Shut up" Rory told her

"Hi, are you Rory Gilmore. You're engaged to Finn Morgan?" a little girl asked

"Um, yeah I am" Rory told her

"I'm Kayla. I think that you're really pretty and nice and I think that your marriage is gonna be a great one, can I have your autograph?" she asked

"Uh, my autograph, sure" Rory chocked out as she signed the piece of paper

"Thanks" Kayla said as she ran off

"Mom, there rooting for us. Mom what's gonna happen when we can't get married?" Rory asked

"Ror, you knew about this before you got into this. Do you think maybe the only reason you're sticking with it and with Finn because you secretly like him?" Lorelai asked

"No, mom were just friends" Rory told her

"so were you and Jess" Lorelai reminded her

"Rory, dear! I bought the dress" Emily exclaimed

"Great grandma" Rory said to her grandmother

"So, Logan are you aware that you and Tina only make 2nd on People's list of top 10 weddings" a reporter asked the 'happy' couple

"What? Who's first?" Tina demanded

"Um, Rory Gilmore and Finn Morgan" she told them

"WHAT!" Tina screeched

"Come one Tina, lets go" Logan told her

"No, I wanna be first" Tina yelled as Logan dragged her away from the flustered reporter

"Tina what's up with you?" Logan asked "you've been moody all week and you've been eating weird foods all week"

"Logan, when I told you this I imagined it'd be more romantic" Tina said

"Okay, what is it?" Logan asked

"I'm pregnant" Tina told him

"What, but, how?" Logan asked

"Logy we had sex, and now I'm pregnant" Tina explained

"Oh my god, I'm gonna be a father" Logan said

"Yeah, your gonna be a daddy" Tina said as he pulled her into a hug

"No" Rory sobbed, "It's impossible, right?"

"Rory, love. It's not impossible" Finn told her shifting uncomfortably in his seat

"Finn, I love Logan and now stupid Tina is pregnant" Rory wailed, "listen to this, the lovely Tina Smith is pregnant. The young girl is engaged to Logan Huntzberger and they are set to be married this fall. Both of them are thrilled and can't wait to welcome home the little baby, how sick and fake is that"

"Rory, you have to calm down" Paris told her

"Paris, Now Logan is going to be married to yucky Tina cause there gonna have a baby" Rory said to her

"Rory, you have to at least act calm" Paris reasoned with her

"You know what, why don't you, me, Doyle, and Finn go out for something to drink, and maybe dinner" Rory offered

"Sure" Paris agreed "DOYLE! GET OFF THE COUMPUTER! WERE GOING OUT!"

"Always the joy Paris" Finn joked

"Finn, I think we should stay engaged" Rory declared

"What, why?" Finn asked

"Because, maybe I do feel something for you, maybe I do want to marry you" Rory told him

"Well, maybe I do wanna marry you" Finn told her, leaning in and giving her kiss that could have set off fireworks

"Wow" Rory whispered

"Shall we go" Finn said, holding out his arm

"Of course" Rory said taking his arm

"Ok, let's go" Paris said

"This is nice" Paris commented

"I could have done with a cheeseburger" Doyle complained

"Doyle we are going out with Rory and her fiancée, were not going out to eat a cheeseburger!" Paris reminded him

"I agree with Doyle" Finn said, poking the item on his plate, "look, love, it's looking at me"

"You guys, this is a nice restaurant and it just so happens I have to review it for newspaper" Rory told them

"Ah ha, that's what she wants, she needs this for work, aren't we at all important" Finn pouted

"Oh course, come here" Rory said, kissing him. All of a sudden bright lights of cameras flashed everywhere

"What the hell?" Paris screeched

"Paparazzi, just ignore them, they'll go away" Finn told her

"I will not" Paris snapped, "listen, you have no life! You should just go home and develop your stupid pictures cause then you'll get paid! You're not an artist, you a STALKER! That's right I said it. Now LEAVE!"

"God, lady" one of them said

"Listen I'm usually a reasonable person, but you messed with my best friend! Now get out before I display some of the karate I learned!" Paris shrieked

"She does know some of that stuff" Doyle told them

"Right, now leave. No you know what, we are just going to leave" Paris snapped

"Great, tomorrow I have to go to my grandmothers and plan my wedding, I mean our wedding" Rory complained

"You should just elope, that's what me and Doyle did" Paris told them

"Emily Gilmore would die" Rory told them

"Okay Rory darling, who are your bridesmaids?" Emily asked

"Grandma when I agreed to this I had no idea that it would involve a 8:30 meeting" Rory complained, drowning her 5th cup of coffee

"Now Rory dear, it is 8:30, I think this is rather late" Emily scolded

"Okay Grandma, I want Lane, Paris, and Amanda. I want April to be my junior bridesmaid" Rory responded immediately

"Who?" Emily

"Paris and Lane are my best friends, Amanda is Finn's sister, and April is my step sister" Rory told her

"Fine, flower girl and ring bearer" Emily asked

"Gigi, my half sister and I want Zach, my half brother, to be the ring bearer" Rory answered

"Great, now what do you want your color scheme to be?" Emily asked

"Uh, the typical one" Rory guessed

"What are you talking about, it's different for each couple" Emily snapped

"How about you plan our wedding and then check the details with me and Finn?" Rory asked

"Well, I guess I could" Emily said

"great see you later Grandma" Rory answered, sighing with relief after exiting her grandmother's house and dialing her fiancée's number, "hey, wanna come to Star's Hollow?"

Do not worry Rogan fans! Rory is temperamentally confused and will regain smartness soon! If you want to see her wedding dress then go to my profile, it will be near the bottom. I hate to do this but 5 reviews gets the next chapter, so review. And many thanks to Corky Gilmore who reviews for every chapter!

Lauryn


	7. The Truth Comes Out

Okay, to everyone who reviewed asking about Rogan and Tina and Finn there will be no FinnRory wedding, there will be no TinaLogan wedding. Logan will find out about Tina and Finn's baby soon! By the way this is 6 months later so Tina is 8 months pregnant

"LOGAN! I want some pie!" Tina screeched

"Listen Tina I was thinking maybe tonight we could go to a party for Finn and Ac- I mean Rory's engagement" Logan asked

"Didn't they get engaged forever ago?" Tina asked

"Yes do you want to go?" Logan asked

"No" Tina wailed

"Ti, come on I love you and I want to marry you, now can you get over this issue you have with Rory?" Logan asked

"For you, yes" Tina sighed

"Great, let's go" Logan cheered as they packed everything up and Tina got into her cutest dress that she still fit into

ROGAN4EVERROGAN4EVERROGAN4EVERROGAN4EVERROGAN4EVERROG

"Hi, welcome" Rory greeted with Finn

"Rain darling" Tina said with fake enthusiasm

"Hello Tina" Finn said

"Hey Ace" Logan said to her

"Don't call me ace" Rory responded politely, "Tina you look great, I mean all fat and stuff"

"I'm pregnant" Tina snapped

"Oh so that's why you gained a few pounds" Finn answered

"Oh shut- ow" Tina said, her eyes wide

"What's wrong?" Logan asked

"baby- coming" Tina responded

"Huh?" Logan asked

"Idiot, she's having the baby" Rory screeched

"Oh, well then we've got to go" Logan told them

"GO!" Tina screamed

"Yes, great going" Logan stammered

"There really getting married and having a kid aren't they?" Rory asked

"Darling I'm afraid so" Finn told her

ROGAN4EVERROGAN4EVERROGAN4EVERROGAN4EVERROGAN4EVERROG

So after 14 painful hours Tina and Logan welcomed little baby Liam Aaron Huntzberger, who had blue eyes, tan skin, and black hair. Tina had fair skin, blonde hair, and green eyes and Logan had fair skin, blonde hair, and brown eyes. Tina was in trouble.

"Ti, why does my baby look like Finn?" Logan asked

"Well, see sweetie, it's a funny story" Tina answered

"Tina tell me" Logan ordered

"I slept with Finn and now I think it's his baby" Tina blurted out

"What?" Logan asked

"Oops" Tina tried

"Tina, I'll see you later" Logan told her

"Bye" Tina said to him, her frown deepening

"Sweetie you've got yourself into real trouble" the nurse told her

"You were listening?" Tina screeched as the nurse smiled guiltily

ROGAN4EVERROGAN4EVERROGAN4EVERROGAN4EVERROGAN4EVERROG

"Rory, open up, it's Logan" Logan said as he banged on Rory's door

"Hey Logan, what's up?" Rory asked

"I can't believe it, Tina and Finn had sex and the baby is Finn's" Logan complained, "of course you and Finn probably have the worlds closest relationship and he probably already told you"

"What the hell did you just say?" Rory asked

"Oh so you mean your little prince charming didn't tell you?" Logan asked

"We weren't even engaged until word got about you and Tina's baby!" Rory yelled

"What are you talking about?" Logan asked

"I'm talking about the fact me and Finn we faking and we don't even like each other I love YOU!" Rory yelled

"That's fucking great, I'm engaged to TINA!" Logan bellowed

"SHE CHEATED ON YOU!" Rory hollered

"Fine, whatever" Logan said as he sat on the couch

"I'm sorry" Rory told him

"wait, what do you mean by the fact you were faking?" Logan asked, her words finally sinking in

ROGAN4EVERROGAN4EVERROGAN4EVERROGAN4EVERROGAN4EVERROG

"hi Finn" Tina said glumly as she feed her new son

"Hey Tina, listen I know this is kinda sudden and we really haven't talked much since ya know, the whole sex thing" Finn told her

"Yeah?" Tina asked

"Is your kid mine?" Finn asked

"Yeah, I guess I better change his name" Tina told him

"Maybe what is his name?" Finn asked

"Liam Aaron Morgan" Tina answered as she and Finn looked down at there brand new baby son, it would have been a perfect family moment if only they each didn't have mad fiancée's to go home to who were at Rory's place making out on the couch at this pricise moment

ROGAN4EVERROGAN4EVERROGAN4EVERROGAN4EVERROGAN4EVERROG

Okay, I know kinda short but hey Rogan action! YEA! And Tina confessed and she had her baby and Finn's the father and in the end I might have Tina and Finn be together. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, PLEASE keep reviewing

Lauryn


	8. The Breakup

I am soooooooooooooooooooo sorry! I was at a total blank! Please forgive me! And 5 reviews gets the next chappie!

"Finn! We have a problem" Rory yelled, they were good friends now after the whole fake engagement thing

"What?" Finn asked

"We got an invitation to Logan and Tina's wedding" Rory told him speaking her name with disgust

"Are we going?" Finn asked

"Yeah, we actually already RSVP'd" Rory told him

"Oh, okay" Finn told her, "Wait were going together?"

"Yeah, we RSVP'd together so were going together" Rory explained

"Okay, but Rory are you sure you can, I mean your break-up was pretty nasty" Finn commented

_FLASHBACK_

"_Hey Logan" Rory smiled giving her boyfriend a kiss on the cheek. Liam was 2 weeks old and even Rory admitted it, he was cute_

"_Rory, we need to talk" Logan told her, sighing a huge sigh. Rory only looked up because he had called her Rory; he almost always called her Ace_

"_What's up Logan?" she asked, nervous now._

"_Rory, Tina needs me. She's all on her own and I know what she did was wrong, but I love her Rory and she loves me" Logan said, blurting everything out, leaving Rory in a state of shock_

"_What?" she asked_

"_Ror, I think I love her" Logan confessed_

"_233 times" Rory whispered, after an awkward moment of silence_

"_What?" Logan asked_

"_In the past 2 weeks you've told me 233 times you love, and 129 times you never want to let me go. So was that all a lie? Just lying to me, seeing if you could string me along?" Rory asked, bite on her words_

"_No, Ace-" Logan started, only to be cut off by the furious women across from him_

"_No! You cannot expect to dump me and then call me Ace!" Rory screeched_

"_Rory, please baby. Don't be this way" Logan begged_

"_What way? I love you Logan. When I close my eyes at night, I see you and me in the future. I see little mini Logan's running around and little mini Rory's running around. We've already wasted so much time, why waste your time with Tina?" Rory asked, tears falling down her cheeks. She ran her fingers through her hair, looking up at her ex, mascara running down her cheeks. Logan noticed her eyes were getting puffy and she had little tear droplets on her shirt. She jerked back though, when he tried to comfort her._

"_Go" she told him looking at the ground_

"_What?" he asked_

"_I said go" Rory repeated lifting up her face to look at him dead on "go, if your breaking up with me, which is what I think your doing in some cowardly way then go" _

"_Come on Rory, can't we be friends?" Logan pleaded_

"_If you want to stay friends you shouldn't have dumped me, goodbye Logan" Rory said pointing to the door. The only reason, she concluded this later, was because she was holding a sharp knife. Then she slowly collapsed on the floor, sobbing._

_End Flashback_

"Okay, it was a bit of a rough break up" Rory admitted

"A bit?" Finn asked

"Shut up Finny, anyway, I figure we go and we are polite, come on. He's your biffle" Rory told Finn who responded by clutching his stomach and breaking out in peels of laughter as Rory pouted

"What is a biffle?" Finn managed to choke out

"Its, Best Friend For Life" Rory responded in her duh voice "how could you not know that?"

"I have no idea love, no idea" Finn said, laughing at the smile creeping into her eyes

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

"Rory, darling! Someone sane" Honor said, smiling at the little brunette

"Hey Honor, is Tina driving you crazy?" Rory asked

"Yes, she is screaming because Fredrik, the man who did Jessica Simpson's hair before she was famous, put a curl out of place. She is simply driving me insane" Honor said, sighing as Rory giggled

"Well, I should probably find my date" Rory told her

"Who?" Honor asked, anxious to hear

"Finn Morgan" Rory answered

"Seriously, cause I just saw him making out with one of the other bridesmaids" Honor told her

"Yeah, were just friends" Rory told Honor, "but when you tell Logan, leave that part out"

"Fine" Honor sighed

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

"You might want to get out of the aisle, the bride might run you over" Finn chuckled as Rory and Finn took there seats next to Colin and a very pregnant Stephanie

"Oh my god! Steph!" Rory yelled

"It's a boy, and I'm due in 2 months" Steph smiled

"Oh look the bride" Colin muttered, badly disguising the disgust in his voice

It was funny, for Tina, Logan, and Liam, life was just beginning. For Rory, life was ending.

Hope it lived up to standers, again 5 reviews to next chappie. It will be the wedding.

Peace

Lauryn


	9. The Wedding

I am so sorry if anyone was confused over the last chapter, also I know I said there would be no wedding between Tina and Logan but I changed my mind so sorry!

Lauryn

"The wedding" Rory sighed

"God, she is such a pig" Steph whispered to Rory

"You don't like her?" Rory asked, she had thought everyone liked Tina.

"Honestly hon" Steph said, now speaking at her full voice, turning to face Rory "I despise her, and I mean the whole thing with Finn and Liam? So low. Why did Logan have to go back to her anyway? I mean it should be Finn!"

"Hey!" Tina yelled, turning around to face Steph

"Hey is for horse's sweetheart" Steph told her, smirking in Rory's general direction

"At my wedding, you can't say I'm a pig! And Logan doesn't belong with Rory" Tina screamed. As Logan began to rub the back of his neck,

"Yes he does!" Steph screamed at her, hoisting herself up to face Tina

"And at least I'm not fat" Tina hissed, leaning towards Steph

"First, I'm pregnant. Something you should know considering a couple weeks ago, you were too. And secondly yeah, you are a pig, and yeah Rory and Logan do belong together. So deal" Steph snapped

"I could so have you thrown out!" Tina yelled

"No, cause Logan wouldn't have it!" Steph screamed back, both women glaring at the other.

"WHY!" Tina screamed, her eyes bugged out and her face turning a color that rivaled Elmo.

"Because Logan and Colin are best friends!" Steph screeched

"Biffles" Finn whispered to Rory who laughed a pinched him.

"Then why isn't he a groomsmen?" Tina asked, staring at the woman in front of her, thinking she had clearly won this fight

"Because you said he couldn't!" Steph yelled

"Oh, yeah." Tina said, hitting her head lightly as if to say, where is my head today? "anywho, shall we carry on?"

"Uh Ti" Logan began

"Oh my god! What now, first I had to convince you to dump this Rory chick, that Liam thought of you as his father and should and now your about to back out of my WEDDING!"

"Our wedding" Logan reminded her, but Tina was already in full rant mode

"I will never understand men! Ugh!" Tina yelled plopping down on the first step of the alter

"Rory, I'm sorry" Logan told Rory, as Tina gasped

"I'm sorry too; I didn't know Tina was behind it all. I kinda overreacted a bit, and I'm really sorry Logan. But I don't know, what if we really aren't meant to be?" Rory asked Logan, her eyes swimming with tears, "what if, this whole Tina thing is fates way of saying, Rory Gilmore and Logan Huntzberger were not meant to be together?"

"Ror, how can you think that? I love you and Tina, was well, a bump in the road but she just helped me realize I love you Rory. Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, I love you and only you" Logan confessed as Rory gave him a sweet kiss, and the entire audience awed with delight, well except Tina

"Men" she grumbled, turning to Finn, "hey wanna go out?"

"Will it end in sex?" Finn asked

"Most likely" Tina sighed

"Then of course" Finn grinned, escorting the furious, annoyed bride out the church.

"Shall we go to the reception?" Logan asked

"We shall" Rory grinned, looking around at all her friends

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

"Hi Rory!" Honor squealed, she looked amazing wit her husband. They had recently had a son and Honor was thrilled.

"Hey Honor, how are you?" Rory asked, she was holding Logan's hand underneath the table and she was practically glowing from getting Logan back.

"So much better now that Logan ditched Peroxide Barbie. She annoyed me soooooooooo much!" Honor yelled

"Honor, how much have you had to drink?" Logan asked

"Not much like 4 glasses" Honor smiled, counting clumsily on her fingers

"Okay, Honor go home before you make a fool of yourself" Logan told her, smiling at his older sisters antics, "where are Tina and Finn?"

"Giving Liam another sibling" Rory told him, smirking at his face.

"Well that makes sense" Logan smirked back, as Rory lost her smirk and just smiled.

"I love this song" Rory sighed, mouthing along with the lyrics.

"May I have this dance?" Logan asked

"You may" Rory told him. Placing her hand in his and gliding to the floor. The young, happy couple, danced to the remainder of the song, and when the next song came on, everyone left the dance floor. And they watched Rory and Logan dance together both smiling the entire time.


	10. Epilouge

I am very sorry to say that this is the last chapter of the story. I am very proud though of my first story and please please please review! Thank you very much to everyone who reviewed! I love reviews. And I'm sorry if I messed anything up!

"Hi Rory, Lori" Steph smiled. It was her and Colin's daughters 5th birthday party, both her and Lori were the same age.

"hi Steph! Happy birthday Sara" Rory smiled

"hi Rory, guess what Lori" Sara ordered, she was a small girl, she had long blonde hair that was pulled up in a ponytail.

"I'm so glad that Lori can put up with Sara" Steph sighed, out of Colin and Steph's 6 children, Sara was the most work.

"Lori is Sara's best friend, and honestly, I don't think anything could stop them from being best friends" Rory told Steph.

Everyone really was happy. Tina and Finn had gotten married and, along with Liam, had twin girls, Danielle and Jessica. They lived in New Mexico where Tina worked as a wedding planner and Finn was a lawyer. Steph and Colin had 6 children, Sam, Linda, Sara, Mike, Jake, and Katie. Honor and Josh had 4 kids, Louise, Misha, Leslie, and Michelle. Honor was pregnant once more and Josh was hoping for a boy.

Rory and Logan had gotten married, about 2 years after his almost wedding to Tina. They had 3 kids, Lori, Johnny, and Nick. Rory suspected she was pregnant again, but she wasn't sure. Lorelai and Luke had gotten married, they went to Vegas and got married with Rory as their witness. Lorelai was 3 months pregnant with twins when they got married, and now they have Lucy and Mark.

Emily and Richard were please that Rory was married to a Huntzberger, and had produced a heir, although they never said it out loud. Although they did get to meet Lori and Johnnny, both died before Nick was born. Emily died from food poisoning, and Richard died from a heart attack.

Steph teachs at an elementary school and Colin is a professor at Yale. Logan took over his fathers company and Rory is a successful journalist.

"did you hear that Tina is pregnant again?" Steph asked her best friend

"no way, won't this be, like, their 4th kid?" Rory asked. The two friends continued to gossip as Sara and Lori played in the basement.

So once again, This story is over, please review if you liked it, please review if you hated it.

Lauryn


	11. Disclaimer

DISCLAIMER

I know I forgot this A LOT! So this is the one for all the chapters

I do not own Gilmore Girls, which belongs to the CW. I only own Liam and Tina! Once again, I DONOT OWN GILMORE GIRLS!

Lauryn


End file.
